


How could you?

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Anger, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Marriage, episode, guest appearance, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feature in an episode and your husband, Sal, isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msgem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgem/gifts).



Nerves jingled a little in your stomach as you prepared yourself what for you were about to do to your husband- and you really didn't think he would be happy about it.   
“You doing okay?” Brian asked as he prepared himself and you nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. Through the frosted glass of the screen you could make out the shape of your husband as he sat at the table facing the screen and you chuckled slightly; Sal would never expect you to go along with anything that he did on the show and every so often he would mention how awkward Joe had felt when Bessy had appeared on the show and how he wouldn't know how to react if he was faced with the same dilemma.  
“Guess we’re gonna find out.” You whisper to yourself as you straighten your strapless and backless bra to ensure that you're all covered- the only reason you had agreed to do this was because Brian had asked and you trusted Brian with your life, he was godfather to both of your children and Sal classed him as a brother.  
“What if he goes totally mental- like I think he is going to?” You ask and Brian only grins, running a hand through his shaggy greying hair before scratching his bearded chin and shrugging.  
“He’ll see the funny side once he’s calmed down.” He explains and you hope he is right however your husband was known for holding grudges.   
“Right Murray is going first then we’ll sneak in and set up and then once the screen becomes clear again I'll give you the nod to turn and face him, okay?” You nod but a sickly nervous feeling begins to crawl up your throat at how badly this could turn out.   
Murray headed back from the screen with a grin on his face and winks at you as he passes but you can't even raise a smile as you really want to vomit now.  
“Right, go lay on that table, face down.” You sneak into the room and lay yourself down on the massage bed, bringing the sheet up to cover your bottom however to the casual observer you look totally nude, the backless bra and flesh coloured knickers serving their purpose well. Brian joins you and you lay your head on your folded hands but turned away from the screen so Sal won't instantly recognise you, however you know for a fact that the distinctive tattoo on your thigh, that Sal designed, would give him a big indication.   
“Okay I’m gonna start massaging you, I’m gonna apologise now for anything that Sal does when he realises I've been groping his wife okay?” Brian says seriously and you nod before he begins to pour a little oil onto your bare back, his large, strong hands rubbing it in and tackling your muscles and when he suddenly begins to get more extravagant in his touching, you realise that the glass had defrosted and Sal was now watching everything. The sound from the other room was filtered into backstage and you could only chuckle when you hear your husband giggle slightly at the sight of his best friend getting ‘handsy’ with a woman however both you and Brian tense a little when you hear the realisation in his voice.  
“Wait… That tattoo…”   
“Oh fuck!” You whisper to Brian and as you turn your head to smile at your husband you flinch at the thunderous look on his face; his sludgy green orbs dark, his brows furrowed and his mouth grim.  
“QUINN!! THAT’S MY FUCKING WIFE!” Came the bellow from the other room before the screen frosted over and you leapt from the bed and back out to the backstage area, knowing it would take Sal a couple of minutes to make it round the studio to find you. Brian quickly rubbed off the oil with a towel whilst you shimmied yourself back into your jeans and t shirt, wanting to be dressed when Sal came charging in.   
Slipping your feet into your sandals you look up to see your furious husband storm into the room, his chest heaving and his face murderous.  
“Sal honey.” You try and placate, stretching your arm out towards him but he stops and glares before starting to pace, his steps heavy and his arms outstretched.  
“What the fuck!” He stated and you couldn't help but chuckle, knowing there was absolutely no reason for Sal to lose his cool because you hadn't done anything that Brian hadn't done to you before with sun cream on the beach.   
“My best fucking friend! This is gonna change our whole friendship!” He stressed and Brian poked his head round the door, giving you a wink as he watched his friend fall apart.  
“Dude it was a joke. I only touched her back, like I’ve done loads of times. Chill the fuck out!”   
“Fuck off!” He stated and you could see Sal’s face getting redder and redder the more he thought about what had just happened; Brian shrugged at you and retreated from the doorway, leaving you with your irate husband.  
“How could you do that to me?” He asked you, his eyes wide and his face shocked.   
“It was a joke. Jesus Christ Sal you need to lighten up. Murray married your sister and you didn't freak out as much as this!” You state before picking up your bag and jacket and heading towards the door only to find Sal stood in front of it blocking your exit.  
“Where are you going?” He asks, his eyes narrowing as he watches your every movement.   
“You're being an asshole so I’m going home.”  
“No you're not, we’re gonna talk about this!” He states, hands on his hips as he glares at you, his eyes hard and his nostrils flared.  
“No we’re not. You're gonna back the fuck away from that door before I smack you for being such a stubborn asshole.”  
“Well I’m coming with you! I don't want you out there on your own.” You stop, your body frozen in shock at his words and you can't help but stare open mouthed at his behaviour- he was seriously acting worse than your children right now.  
“Sal what’s going on?” You ask, seriously confused at his behaviour. Normally he wasn't overly possessive, he had his moments where his behaviour was a little extreme but this seemed to have tipped him directly over the edge, normally he would never abandon the guys and the crew during filming unless it was a life or death situation- and he’d very rarely raised his voice at you in the entirety of your marriage yet had done it a number of times today already.   
“What’chu mean?” He asks, his chin thrusting slightly in confrontation and his accent deepened, usually something which would make you shiver with arousal but today only made you want to growl in annoyance.  
“Don't you square up to me Salvatore Vulcano or I swear to God that you will be sleeping on Brian’s sofa tonight.” He instantly backs down at your threat and his body language immediately changes- he becomes pliant and almost deflated- and he looks at you with the most open and anxious expression he has ever given you.  
“Baby I can't work through it if you don't tell me what’s bothering you.” You soothe, taking a step forward and taking your large husband into your arms, inhaling his unique scent and pressing your face into the bearded skin of his neck.  
“You're mine.” He muttered petulantly, his hands coming to rest on your waist before sliding under the hem of your t shirt to caress the still slightly oily skin of your back.  
“I know I’m yours,” You murmur into his skin, “The shiny gold wedding ring, the diamond engagement ring and the two children, currently at school, tell me I’m yours- just like this…” You pick up his left hand from your waist and bring it up to your mouth to press a soft kiss to his wedding band before continuing “Just like this tells me that you're mine.”  
“But you let Q…”  
“I didn't let Brian do anything that he hasn't done before… That you’ve seen him do before whilst we’ve all been on holiday together.”   
“He likes you though!” He mutters and you chuckle at the tone of his voice, knowing exactly how much Brian loved you like a sister but that was the total extent of it.  
“And I like him; he’s your best friend, he is godfather and uncle to both of our children, he spends weekends at out house. Of course we like each other but I’m married to you and nothing will ever, ever change that. You, Sal Vulcano, are the love of my life.” The large Joker beams at that information and leans down to press his lips against yours, moaning softly when you deepen it, bringing one of your hands to run through the short hair at the back of his head and pressing your body closer to his.  
“Now I think you need to go and apologise to Brian and then finish up here. We can go out for food tonight- invite everyone- and we can spend some time basking in being a couple in love out with family. How does that sound?”   
“N’aaww I don't wanna be with everyone…I just want you.” He wheedles like a child, screwing up his face and you can't help but laugh, bringing both hands to pinch his cheeks softly.  
“If you're a good boy you can have me all to yourself afterwards once the kids are asleep.” He grins at that proposition and presses a soft kiss to your lips before parting from your body and straightening out your t shirt.  
“I’ll see you soon.” You promise and run your hand teasingly from his stubbled cheek down his chest and finishing at his waistband, giving him a wink before you exited the room. 

The three other Jokers were standing in a small group watching the door as you exited and you grinned and gave them a thumbs up, chuckling when they all visibly sighed.  
“Tonight, food, all of us. Wives and kids and girlfriends and whoever else.” You inform them, watching as they all grinned before you headed for the exit of the building, pulling out your phone as you went and bringing up a blank message before beginning to type.

To: Salvatore  
I love you! Never doubt that. Xx


End file.
